Otsilo
"Hello and welcome to a GCN Tesar broadcast; as always, we've got a lot to talk about... have you ever wondered what your food would say to you if it could speak; well these psionic fish can, and it's quite off putting to be frank" The co-anchor of the GCN Tesar broadcast, alongside Amelie, Otsilo is the jovial face of all things serious. With his co-anchor Amelie he recaps the multitude of happenings in the galaxy; a reminder to those living inside the Commonwealth what they're all working for whether that be the munitions of Task Force Manticore or the construction cloud cities, if it's worth talking about then he's going to talk about it. He made his first major appearance in 2277.01.01 on the same day the Tesar broadcast was announced; this came as a surprised to viewers as they had expected someone well known, like Amelie, to present the show. While Otsilo was not entirely unheard of before it was still a major leap in his publicity; before working for the GCN, Otsilo had worked within the CPD as an Orator of some kind (His work within CPD is largely unknown; given that he rarely appeared in any propaganda of any form and rarely spoke publicly, people have surmised that he had a senior managerial position of some kind) and this were most of the public's knowledge of him came from, which is to say not a whole lot. Early Life On 2225.08.08 Otsilo was born in Heartstone Hospital on the Homeworld of humanity, Ortus. His early life is exceptionally normal; raised in the Commonwealth Education System, which follows a strict programme to ensure the values of egalitarianism above all other are followed, his education was of the same high standard everyone received. From primary to secondary school he displayed average competency in all his subjects with the only exceptions being that he was shockingly inept at physics, failing to fully understand even nuclear fusion or fission, but performed higher than average in other human sciences like psychology and sociology. In higher education similar levels of intelligence were displayed and private tutoring helped to make up for the gap in his physics lessons (though he would only ever receive average marks). During his time at school he did become a member the student council and organised some presentations or speeches but was never the head of anything. Describing his school life as anything more than average would be a fallacy. After higher education and leaving school Otsilo isn't known to have done anything exceptional; he worked a part-time job at a restaurant and had a hobby of reading books, he did continue private tuition but this time in Criminology & Psychology. At the age 23 he attended a University in the study of Criminology & Psychology and, after a re-examination of a submission that had come short of passing, came out at age 27 with his degree. Joining the CPD Given that his early life had been so... average, and that he did not appear to have any spectacular, you'd be forgiven for thinking Otsilo an all-round average person. But things started to speed up, in just 10 years Otsilo achieved a senior rank within the Commonwealth Propaganda Division. It's not precisely known what he did in this position. Straight out of University he applied to join the Commonwealth Propaganda Division. After joining he spent the first few years as an Local Orator, and quite a good one, where he established contacts and connections in his home-town on Ortus… He was unmatched in public debates and had quite the reputation amongst his peers for being able to convince anyone of anything (A bit hyperbolic but he was a diplomatic eminence). at 32 he joined became a Regional Orator and just a year after that a Planetary Orator, though only as a temporary replacement. After that he disappeared from most public events; he had been given a higher position within the CPD. Not much was seen of him in public besides his daily activities; he seldom spoke at events besides conversing wit guests and actually spent a lot of time off-world at Redamon Prime but not exclusively. Joining the GCN 01.01.2277 To celebrate 77 years since the founding of Ortus Council of Nations, the GCN created an additional branch to extend it's media platform. There were several candidates for the position of news anchor and among them was Amelie who was a prominent reporter for the GCN and a favourite amongst the audiences; it was decided that she would be the lead anchor of the new branch but a surprise candidate entered a late submission... This candidate was none other than Otsilo Gottlieb; there was much deliberation and why this submission was so deeply controversial amongst GCN staff isn't really known, but it was decided that the Tesar broadcast would simply have two anchors instead of one. The first broadcast was well received and gained traction as time went on; the broadcast is largely popular amongst the public due to the combined personalities of the two anchors, both on-screen and in public. Amelie present a more serious tone in her work while Otsilo delivers his news in a more comical format when appropriate. He has been with the GCN since his first broadcast and has been a respected and prominent reporter since; he's covered everything from space stations and psionic fish to the harrowing reports of conflict and personally reporting on the invasion of Voice known as the Seven Months War. Bloody April In 07.04.2305 in the events of what would come to be known as the Last Light; there were numerous incidents amongst the GCN stations as the Zracon controlled agents were set on sowing the greatest amount of chaos possible, while GCN was able to broadcast the emergency alert within an hour most GCN stations went dark as staff evacuated their stations and local forces had to assault some of the major stations to regain control of the broadcasting systems. When the Zracon attack began Otsilo had not been at GCN; down with the flu, he'd finished work early and gone home. When it happened he wasn't there to be targeted, he wasn't there to witness the attacks... wasn't there to see his fiancée be gunned down by security. "Aren't there supposed to be two anchors in here?" "You don't know what he looks like?" "Well no" "You should do... you just shot his fiancée you twat; y'know, the one with the brown hair... You unloaded half your clip on her just a minute ago"'' Unbeknownst to Otsilo his future wife had possessed latent and mostly inert powers, but that didn't matter when the Zracon took control, like every other psionic she turned on the staff at GCN. In the initial confusion Ioulitta was knocked down by the staff and left to her fate, when she regained consciousness all the other psionics had left. Alone she wandered through the corridors of GCN Ortus until security stumbled across her path; still under the influence of the Zracon, but with hardly any notable psionic power, all Ioulitta could do was run straight at them. Usually any guard worth their salt would just tzze a clearly crazed person. But firstly; most crazed people at this time had psionic powers, and secondly what the guards saw was not just a woman. They saw a potentially lethal psionic, made mad by the Zracon, charging straight at them and covered... in blood; it matted her hair and ran down her face, it soaked her clothes and dripped from her fingers. The blood of course was (mostly) not her own, during her time spent unconscious on the floor someone must have collapsed on top of her and their blood must have seeped onto her, but the guards couldn't have known this. One of them my have known her; enough to know she couldn't have done it, the other guard... the new guard, he couldn't have known. Before Ioulitta had made even half the distance between herself and the guards a dozen rounds found her and then a dozen more; it was over before anything had begun, the guards stood silent for a moment and then they moved on, they were convinced she was dead. She wasn't. Being particularly affluent and being a doctor herself, Ioulitta had several implants and genetic modifications which made her a much more 'durable' person. These had not been made with the prospect of bullets in the equation however and after receiving more than 20 rounds of ballistic weapon fire she found herself once again on the floor, except this time she was awake... this time she slowly bled to death, over the course of 7 hours and 26 minutes, no medicine, no treatment, nobody. The news didn't go over well with Otsilo; to learn that his fiancée had been psionic the entire time, and that she was gunned down for it. He saw the footage, watched her die... how its really effected him is not known but it has been noted that he has taken to a much more hard line stance when it comes to some politics and has lost the bubbly persona that made him the lovable anchor that he was. He remains with GCN as an anchor but more often then not he lets Xavani take his place; make no mistake he still has the guile and wit to win an argument, but what he argues for may not always be what people want to hear... Leaving the GCN ''“How the times have changed ey” ''Otsilo jointly resigned his position as co-anchor alongside Amelie; more than 30 years since first joining had not been kind to the ether of them, from the battlefields of voice to the decks of Task-Force-Manticore, they had both seen their share of horrors behind the scenes. Otsilo cited several causes, amongst them being the death of his fiancée and Amelie’s desire to leave also; what was not expected was that he also spoke of something along the lines of seeking forgiveness or atonement, though he promptly moved on from the topic before any further prying questions came his way. He reassured that he would not be gone from the spotlight for long; while he spent some personal time off work he would “dust off some old books” and refresh his political learnings, perhaps seeking to one day act as an ambassador or maybe just refreshing his memory for a new Tv career. ''“But that is a story for another time I’m afraid, before anything there is someone, I’ve been wanting to talk to for… a long time” '' ''"That's all for now, until next time" "May our stars and minds shine brighter than all others" - The ending phrase to signify the end of the broadcast - Category:Members of the Commonwealth